1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to networking. More particularly, the present invention relates to wireless network architecture, addressing and routing.
2. Description off Related Art
Given the reduced cost of manufacturing simple wireless communication device using modern manufacturing technology, and the anticipated further reduction in the cost, there is an interest in providing wireless communication functionality to a variety consumer and industrial devices. Examples of devices that may benefit from wireless communication functionality include wireless sensors, wireless actuators industrial and environmental monitoring devices and control systems, wireless personal computer peripherals, toys, security devices.
In a particular location, it is in certain cases desirable to organize, some or all the devices that are present into a network so that they are able to interoperate. A particular specification for wireless devices intended to interoperate for a variety of applications is IEEE 802.15.4.